In some examples, a virtual machine (VM) is an emulation of a computer system that provides the functionality of a physical computer system. A host machine may create and run multiple VM instances. In some examples, VMs may be “rented” and accessed from the cloud by users. When a user wants a VM to be provisioned, in some examples, the user may have many options to choose from and particular configurations to be made for the VM, such as operating system (OS), VM size, machine name, username, password, time zone, and/or the like.